Moggix
Paralysis (Bugtrappers) Blind (Bugtrappers) Stun (Protectors) Blastblight (Bombers) |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Moggix is a rogue subspecies of Grimalkyne that, like them, can be found all over the New World. They can utilize the abilities of the various Lynian tribes depending on the colour of the individual, and are led into battle by a larger, stronger individual known as the Moggix Chieftain. Physiology Being a subspecies of Grimalkyne, Moggixes are very similar to them in terms of design, being bipedal, lynx-like creatures with tufted ears and white undersides. Each member carries a glaive that has a sharp-toothed skull serving as the blade, similar to Grimalkynes. There are five different colours for each member, with their colours determining their abilities: * Bugtrappers: Yellow with beige stripes, paws, ears, tail tips, and paw symbols. * Protectors: Green with light green stripes, paws, ears, tail tips, and yellow paw symbols. * Troupers: Blue with white stripes, light blue paws, ears, tail tips, and magenta paw symbols. * Plunderers: Purple with black stripes, pink paws, ears, tail tips, and paw symbols. * Bombers: Red with brown stripes, orange paws, ears, tail tips, and paw symbols. Ecology Like the Grimalkynes, Moggixes sit low on the food chain, being vulnerable to attacks from just about anything, but are capable of defending themselves through the use of various tools, and are highly intelligent. They form their own societies and settlements separate from those of the Grimalkynes, which is due to a split that happened years ago: in the past, Moggixes lived in harmony with the Grimalkynes and were open to meeting new faces, but after a series of attacks on their settlements from vicious monsters, Gajalaka tribes, and rogue Hunters and Riders who viewed them as easy targets due to their small size and relative weakness, they became embittered by the presence of outsiders, viewing all of them as the enemy, and split apart from the Grimalkynes after they refused to wage war against them, claiming that they were being too soft on them. After the split, many individuals from various regions came together and formed their own group, citing strength in numbers to be an advantage against the enemy, and combined their tribes' abilities to full effect in order to ward off anyone who would attack them. Due to them being a subspecies of Grimalkyne, they retain all the abilities exhibited by them, and will use them to their advantage, like holding up shields to block all damage, or throwing sticky boomerangs that pilfer items. In their newfound societies, they determine their leaders based on members' contributions to the group, with the one who provides the most bountiful harvests, hunts, and protection being recognized as the leader. The title is Moggix Chieftain. Behavior Moggixes are hostile towards hunters and other monsters alike, attacking them on sight. Abilities Moggixes can utilize the various Palico gadgets seen in the possession of Grimalkynes and Gajalakas, with the individual's colouration determining what they'll use, and when a group of them are together, they can use Ivy Traps to hold hunters and monsters alike in place, leaving them vulnerable to attack. They can also ride small monsters and use them as battle steeds against enemies. They are also quite mobile in battle, being able to dodge attacks and strafe around the hunter for counterattacks. Habitat Moggixes are found all over the New World. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 120 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 149 HP * G-Rank (1.75x): 210 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Entire Body: 80 (Cut), 75 (Impact), 80 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 50 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 30 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 35 (Earth), 30 (Wind), 30 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Entire Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Tackle Moggix gets on all fours, then rushes at the hunter in an attempt to tackle them. This attack deals low-medium damage. All varieties can use this attack. Double Swipe Moggix rears its glaive back, then does two diagonal swings with it before falling over. Each swing deals medium-high damage. All varieties can use this attack. Lunging Jab Moggix does a quick forward jab with its glaive. This attack deals medium damage. All varieties can use this attack. Jumping Strike Similar to Felynes and Melynxes, Moggix jumps into the air, then slams its weapon down onto the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. All varieties can use this attack. Vigorwasp Station Deploy Moggix deploys a Vigorwasp Station, which provides healing honey to it. Unfortunately for it, hunters and other monsters will also recover health upon contact with it, so it will guard it while it is active. All varieties can use this attack. Flashfly Deploy Moggix deploys a Flashfly, which proceeds to release a blinding flash. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Blind. Any monsters hit with the attack will be affected by Stun. It will then prioritize those affected by it. Only Bugtrapper Moggixes can use this attack. Shock Trap Deploy Moggix takes 5 seconds to deploy a Shock Trap. Hunters caught in it will suffer Paralysis, while monsters caught in it will be trapped like they would in any other Shock Trap. It will then prioritize those affected by it. Only Bugtrapper Moggixes can use this attack. Shield Deploy Moggix takes out a large shield, then proceeds to cover itself with it. The shield takes no damage and will deflect any attack thrown at it, even with Mind's Eye activated, and it will take advantage of this by moving in the direction of the hunter's attacks. Only Protector Moggixes can use this attack. Shield Charge Moggix charges at the hunter wile holding its large shield. This attack deals medium damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Stun. It will then prioritize those affected by it. Only Protector Moggixes can use this attack. Plunderblade Deploy Moggix takes out its Plunderblade and uses in in lieu of its glaive. The blade's attacks are shorter-ranged than the glaive's, but will steal random items from those they hit. Only Plunderer Moggixes can use this attack. Red Coral Orchestra Moggix toots its horn and plays its drum, with red music notes coming from them. This attack increases the Attack of all monsters in the area for 60 seconds. It will often play this from a distance to avoid interruption. Only Trouper Moggixes can use this attack. Orange Coral Orchestra Moggix toots its horn and plays its drum, with orange music notes coming from them. This attack increases the Defense of all monsters in the area for 60 seconds. It will often play this from a distance to avoid interruption. Only Trouper Moggixes can use this attack. White Coral Orchestra Moggix toots its horn and plays its drum, with white music notes coming from them. This attack makes all monsters in the area immune to status effects for 60 seconds. It will often play this from a distance to avoid interruption. Only Trouper Moggixes can use this attack. Meowlotov Cocktail Moggix takes out a bomb and chucks it at the hunter, with it exploding on contact. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Blastblight. It will then prioritize those affected by it. Only Bomber Moggixes can use this attack. Monster Mount If there are small monsters in the area, Moggix will mount them and use them as battle steeds, getting them to attack hunters while it swings at them with its glaive. If the monsters are killed, Moggix will go flying off it and fall to the ground before getting up, leaving it vulnerable to attack until it gets up. It primarily focuses on small Fanged Wyverns, like Jagras, Girros, Shamos, and Dogama, as well as small Scelidians, like Kestodon, Gastodon, and Kaftodon, but will use any it sees, provided that they're big enough to be ridden. Ivy Trap If there are six or more Moggixes in the area, they will huddle together and use an Ivy Trap that affects both hunters and large monsters. Hunters caught in the trap will be immobilized for 10-22 seconds, as will any monster affected by it, leaving them open to attack until it wears off. All varieties can use this attack. Weapons Moggixes do not have weapons of their own. Armour Moggixes do not have armour of their own. Carves Moggixes do not have unique items, instead dropping First-Aid Meds, First-Aid Meds+, Rations, Mini Whetstones, EZ Shock Traps, EZ Flash Bombs, Pawprint Stamps, Round Acorns, Lagniapples, Big Lagniapples, and Field Horns upon defeat. Trivia * Moggix's name is a combination of moggie, an informal term for cats, and Melynx, which was done to reflect its status as a rogue counterpart to Grimalkyne. * Moggixes will attack large monsters on sight, and will sometimes ignore the player to focus on them instead. * Moggixes and Gajalakas will attack each other on sight, reflecting their rivalry with one another. * Moggixes can be a dangerous and annoying enemy to encounter due to their small size and agility making them hard to hit, their attacks packing a punch and having a wide range of effects, and their habit of ganging up on hunters and prioritizing those affected by status conditions making it hard to get around them at times. * Like other Lynians, Moggix does not die when defeated, but simply buries away, sometimes leaving a shiny behind in the process. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Small Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64